


A Change of Tune

by varenoea2



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varenoea2/pseuds/varenoea2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2D has an elaborate escape scheme. Unfortunately, he's not a great escape artist, and nearly comes to an untimely end. But Murdoc makes him an offer he can't refuse - and suddenly, Plastic Beach isn't such a bad place to be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Tune

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters or the location where the story takes place. All of these belong to Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn. This is a piece of fan fiction, written solely for fun, and no financial profit is being made.

The lights are too bright. The sounds are too loud. The smell of plastic, baking in the sun, is horrible. And above all, 2D really, really hates being here.

“How much longer do we have to record, Muds?”

It’s cool in the studio. It’s probably the only room that has air conditioning.

2D’s eyes are falling shut. Murdoc’s voice wafts to him from far away.

“Until we’re done… hey, what the hell, are you nodding off while I’m talking to you?”

“Sorry”, says 2D, because what choice does he have?

 

 

 

This morning, he decided to make a desperate dash for it, while Murdoc was fixing Cyborg again. (What’s even the point in fixing something if it never, ever works for more than two hours?) 2D had an old wooden door, four life-vests, a six-pack of lemonade, and a crate of cookies – all collected and hidden away on the island, over the course of almost three weeks. As soon as Murdoc had gone inside, he sneaked out through the back door and shoved the door into the water, loaded his provisions on top, and tied the life-vests to the door’s four corners.

About six yards from the beach, it occurred to him that he had forgotten all about an oar, or a motor, or anything. It also occurred to him that sharks sometimes attack surfers because surfboards look like seals, from below.

 _Do whales sometimes attack doors because doors look like food from below?_ He wondered. He knew that whales eat krill. _What the hell is krill? What does it look like? Does it look anything like a door? If it does, I’m fucked._

And the longer he sat on his makeshift raft, the surer he became that krill must be about seven feet long, three feet wide, and completely angular, with bits on the corners that look like life-vests if you’re very, very large, and very far beneath the sea.

_I wish I’d taken a helmet._

He was about twelve yards out at sea now. If Murdoc had looked out of the window, he would have seen him. 2D pressed himself against the door, pretending he wasn’t there.

The raft made it almost twenty yards out. Granted, it took half an hour, but it was progress. 2D was just sitting and staring into the water, keeping whale-watch, when Murdoc’s angry hollering from the beach startled him.

“Oi, faceache! What do you think you’re trying to do?!”

2D whipped around. “You’re not keeping me here!” he shouted back. His voice was trembling, his knees were shaking, but he got up on his feet and took a stand. “Fuck you, Muds, and your island too!!”

And he made a rude gesture, which he shouldn’t have done, because the corner next to him was dunked into the water by his shifting weight, and 2D slid off as if it were a slide. The last thing he heard before the waves clashed over his head was Murdoc’s laughter.

But he wouldn’t give up so easily, oh no! As long as the raft was floating, he would stay on it, and try to make his escape! Like that guy who had a raft made of paper. No, not paper, papyrus. As long as it floats, you can stay on it, and even cross an ocean on it. That’s what he had learned from the telly.

Even while he was still under water, he pushed himself up with great energy. He expected to burst through the surface like a champ. Instead there was a _thunk_ , and a bit of confusion as to what had happened, and then nothing.

The next thing he knew, he was back on the bloody pink beach, and Murdoc had saved his life again.

“You stupid bleeder”, Murdoc said, “you’re the only person I know who manages to knock themselves out with an unhinged door.”

Then he dragged 2D inside, made him change and brought him into the recording studio. “Too much spare time isn’t good for you”, he said. 2D spat out a few fish, and then tried to sing as best as he could.

 

 

 

And here they are now, home and dry, but not content.

“You sound rubbish”, says Murdoc.

“Why don’t you sing yourself?” mumbles 2D.

Murdoc gives him a bone-chilling look, but then he sighs. “Okay. Let’s pack it up for today. You’re no use with water in your ears.”

“Okay.” 2D has no opinion about the issue. He doesn’t want anything. He doesn’t even want to be left alone – he wants absolutely nothing.

Murdoc swivels his chair around to face him and gives him a long, slow look. “Are you gonna keep trying to escape, and nearly getting yourself killed?”

“Maybe”, says 2D carefully. What’s the correct answer?

“Fine. Seeing how I don’t get anywhere with you the normal way”, Murdoc says, “I’m gonna have to start being nice to you, if I ever want to get that album finished.”

2D blinks. He never knew this was an option.

“Let’s see. I’m gonna bribe you. So what do you want?” Murdoc puts his head in his hand.

“I dunno… I want to go home.”

Murdoc’s next question plucks a heartstring. “You don’t enjoy making music with me anymore?”

“Yeah. Sure. I do”, says 2D, and it’s the truth. After all these years, he still feels the spark when they’re writing songs together. If it only wasn’t such a waltz in a minefield! “I sure like it. And the songs turn out great.”

“See”, says Murdoc very sensibly. “Then all we need to settle are the details. I want you to play along and record that album with me. I don’t mean to be stuck here until Christmas, so let’s do it, and let’s do it right, and quick.”

“Sounds good”, says 2D.

“And no more of that stupid escape shit. I get the message. You want out of here. So do I. We’ll finish this record, and then we’re going back to London.”

“Great!”

“And in return for your… compliance, I’ll give you something you want.”

2D thinks long and hard about this. There’s nothing he particularly wants, except to get off this awful island and record a great album. Well, he can’t have both at the same time, he sees that now. “I dunno”, he says, “I guess I just want you to be nice to me for a change.”

“That’s all?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay then.” Murdoc gets up and thrusts his hands into his pockets. “Why don’t we go upstairs and get sloppy drunk, me old mate?”

“Sounds good!” Anything sounds good that keeps 2D above water level. Getting sloppy drunk with Murdoc, who’s not going to hit him or call him face-ache for a while, makes it perfect. That’s what he always wanted, right? Just to be friends. Just… friendly. No rejections. That’s enough.

Murdoc’s room has a nice view. And it’s so light and sunny. 2D stands around indecisively, and Murdoc sweeps stuff off the messy bed and makes room for 2D.

“Sit down.”

2D does, and looks around, while Murdoc gets a few cans of beer from his fridge. He passes one to 2D and keeps one for himself.

“Why did you paint it all pink?” 2D asks and opens his can.

“The island, you mean? Most good thinks in this world are pink. Hehe.”

2D grins, and remembers what Russel would have said. “Man, you’re incredible.” Then he remembers that Russel and Noodle are gone, and he’s sad again. “I wish I knew where the others are.”

“So do I”, says Murdoc, suddenly serious.

“Are we even still Gorillaz without them?”

“I dunno.” Murdoc swings the can in his hand. “But… let’s say… I’m not sure they’re gone for good.”

2D’s heart skips a beat. “What do you mean?!” he squeaks.

“Nothing much. Stop asking. You’ll see. For now, it’s just the two of us. And we still make good music together, no matter if we're still Gorillaz or not, right?”

“Right. Cheers.” 2D clinks their cans together and drinks. There’s hope. Just a very tender seedling of hope, but it’s so much more than nothing!

Murdoc empties the can in one draught. “Talking about pink”, he says, “I know something you want.”

2D scratches his head. “How’d you figure? I didn’t even know I wanted anything pink.”

“You’re gonna like it”, promises Murdoc. “But first, you need to get comfortable.”

2D shifts a bit higher up on the bed, and sprawls back against the cushions. “Like this?”

“Yeah, like this.”

What could it be, oh what could it be? 2D loves surprises. Well, not usually the ones from Murdoc – but he has promised he will be nice. And what could be pink and a horrible surprise at the same time?

But then it slowly dawn on 2D that there’s something a bit off here. “Muds? Why are you grinning like that?”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be nice”, says Murdoc and swings one leg onto the bed.

That’s all that counts, right? Even if he grins in this funny way. Even if he’s closer than he should be.

“Muds? What are you doing with my trousers?”

“Juuust being nice.”

Suddenly 2D knows what that grin means. He’s seen it in bars, and at gigs, but never directed at him. His heart skips another beat. This day is all sorts of insane!

“You’ve been through a lot today”, rumbles Murdoc in a soft voice, “so I’ll just be rrrreeeeally nice to you.”

“I… I never knew you swing this way”, stammers 2D, because what  are you supposed to say when you don’t want to go on and you don’t want to stop?

Murdoc shrugs. “Get it while you can, that’s what I always say.”

“But… but… what are you doing?!”

“You mean you don’t _know_??”

“’course I know. It was one of them whatsit questions.”

“I’m giving you something you want. You’ve always wanted this, haven’t you. You wanted this since the first day.” Murdoc’s long fingers have already opened the first button. “You dirty little choirboy.” And now his fingers are starting to unzip 2D’s fly. And Murdoc bites his lips and looks on his unholy work and grins.

The heat is rising in 2D’s face. The worst thing is: Murdoc is right. 2D never knew he was so obvious. Damn. Murdoc knew. Always, since they met. He wants to die with shame.

Murdoc looks up. “Look, you’ve gone pink too!” He laughs and lets himself down on his elbows. “Now do you want me to unwrap you and give you a nice blowjob, or do you want to forget about it?”

2D sobs. Murdoc is biting his lip and looking at the tent in 2D's pants.

“You’re not _really_ gonna suck me off, are you?” he whispers.

“To answer your question…” Murdoc takes 2D’s hand, and opens his mouth, and sucks a finger in. Just like that. Like it’s nothing. He lets it out slowly, and his tongue circles around it, and 2D nearly comes into his pants. “Yes, I am. Absolutely.”

2D hardly manages: “Pl… ease.”

And now 2D gets unzipped and his pants are drawn down, and Murdoc looks at 2D’s hard-on. He seems very proud of his work so far – and then a delicious, wet warmth wraps itself around 2D’s cock.

Fucking hell. He’s been here for four months with nothing but his hand. And now, _this_. This guy. This face. This… tongue…

“Where’d you learn to do that?” he asks weakly and ruffles Murdoc’s hair.

“You don’t wanna know.” Murdoc grins like a Cheshire cat. Around 2D’s cock. Oh Buddha. This is the sexiest thing he’s ever seen.

“I’m almost starting to believe you really are God.”

“Shut your face.” They’re the same words as always, but now they mean something completely different. _Enjoy. Let me do all the work. Let me be really, really nice to you._

2D obeys and sinks back into the pillows. It’s so, so sexy to watch. But so slow! Murdoc’s right hand starts squeezing his balls gently. The left one slides into his pants and starts fondling his butt.

2D moans and whimpers in encouragement and closes his eyes. Murdoc chuckles.

Murdoc, 2D realizes, _likes_ this. He doesn’t just suck cock – he does it with gusto. He wants to hear how he can make 2D whimper and moan, right? Well, if that’s what he wants, he shall have it! One bag of extra vocals, here you go!

Wait, what's this? Those fingers on his butt are now wandering, and... digging. What the...? No, now that’s too much! 2D stiffens. Two fingertips have just started to rub his… oh _no_.

“N-no”, he whispers and shakes his head frantically, but oh, he can’t put up a fight. “Not there.”

Murdoc grins. “You’re so vanilla.” He pulls his fingers back and gives 2D’s butt a squeeze.

Phew, that could have gone worse.

Murdoc is humping the mattress slowly.

“Are you getting off on this?”

Murdoc shrugs, and shoves one hand under his belly to open his zipper. “Might as well.”

“Get it while you can, eh?” chuckles 2D and messes up Murdoc’s hair even more.

“Shut it. Yapping away like a Chihuahua”, says Murdoc and gives 2D’s shaft a squeeze. “Looks like I have to change my tune with you.” And he gives it a long, hard suck – _almost_ too hard, but not quite – and 2D forgets his own name, and everything he wanted to say.

It’s been so long, and it’s so good – too good to last. His orgasm hits him like a car – he would know – but much, much sweeter. _Oh no, not already – oh yes, please, finally -_

Murdoc just swallows, as if it’s nothing, and then sits up and cackles. 2D knows he must look like a moron, but he doesn’t mind. He’s filled with that glowing tenderness he only feels after a phenomenal blow job.

“Are you gonna do this again some time?” he asks in sweet exhaustion.

“If and when I feel like it, you greedy sod.”

“I can do it for you, too.” He’d love to. Oh yes. Two guys on an awful pink island, drinking cocktails with little umbrellas and making good music and sucking each other’s cocks for fun – that sounds like a way to spend a holiday!

“We may come to some agreement there”, grins Murdoc. He’s made a mess in his white y-fronts. “But that’s going to be our secret, right?”

“Right”, chuckles 2D. He won’t tell the others. If… _when_ they come back.


End file.
